Losers and Rifles
by DigiExpert
Summary: It all started as a request, then became target practice, and finally merged into an all out battle with a bet. Someone had to lose, and she wasn't so happy about it... the other was more than happy to tease.


**This is the last of the requests given to me. This one was by matsurisunrise on deviantArt who asked for "Kyouko/Mami: Kyouko and Mami attempt to learn each others' weapons, a play fight ensues, and loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Teasing ensues. Winner determined by you". This did not turn out like I had planned. Originally I was going to use the first paragraph to lead into a retelling of what happened. Then things got crazy. Oh and the bathroom cleaner scent battle is in reference to Scrubbing Bubbles. I do not like the lemon or original scents myself, as they are a bit more harsh than the apple scent. And I didn't know the particular layout for the bathroom setup in Mami's apartment so I did some research and found there were multiple ways to have the setup. I went with one possibility. Anyway, first fic for me for the new year, and I'm really pleased with it. I hope you all enjoy it too.**

Kyouko groaned as she scrubbed the toilet with the strange brush. How had she gotten herself into this one? Oh yeah. She'd made a bet and lost. She sneezed, the smell of the cleaning chemicals getting to her. It had been so easy. It shouldn't have been so hard to win. Or rather, fail.

"I don't hear much scrubbing," taunted a voice from the doorway.

"Damnit, Mami, do you have to do that? You already won." Kyouko tossed the brush into the container by the toilet and stood. She crossed her arms, staring daggers at Mami.

"You're just upset that I was able to use your spear and chains properly. I didn't want to make the bet in the first place. You did." Mami shrugged her shoulders, leaning calmly against the doorframe.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You could handle my weapon, no problem. Are you happy?" Kyouko reached for the foam shower spray bottle and a rag. She moved into the shower room and tried to ignore Mami as she set to work, scrunching her nose at the smell. "And did you have to buy this in lemon scent?"

"They didn't have the apple scent. It was either lemon or the original scent." Mami followed behind her, once again leaning on the frame of the doorway.

"Original would have been better," retorted Kyouko. She paused and shook the can before continuing.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I buy bathroom cleaning supplies. Anything else we need, _dear_?" asked Mami, looking very smug even though Kyouko couldn't see her.

Kyouko paused, trying very hard not to give in to the barb Mami had tossed into the air by using and then emphasizing _that_ word. "Do you have to do that?" She forced herself to continue cleaning the tub instead of turning around to look. _Resist the urge, idiot. You can do it._

"Do what?" Mami of course, would rather feign innocence. Kyouko didn't like playing games, which she knew all too well. Impatience always got the better of the younger girl.

"Be so annoying? Don't you have anything better to do than tease me?" Her voice was a bit louder, and a bit more annoyed. She sprayed in wild lines, forgetting everything, or perhaps, conveniently forgetting everything that Mami had taught her.

"What else could I do?" Mami asked in a calm and pleasant voice, just as if they were talking over dinner or dessert.

"I don't know. Go stuff your head full of tea. Bloat up and roll away. Something like that." Kyouko scrubbed the wall down that she'd just sprayed, not particularly caring if she got every miniscule spot.

"Trying to imply something, Kyouko? Hmm?" She stepped inside the doorway, hand on one hip. She wasn't angry, but amused at Kyouko's creativeness. Visually picturing Kyouko's suggestion was pretty funny, and she resisted the urge to laugh.

Kyouko ignored the fact that Mami seemed to be closer than before. She tried to listen carefully as she continued to work. "That you drink too much tea? Never. Not me. I would never do such a thing."

"Why, that's wonderful, Kyouko. I had no idea your manners and attitude were so _impeccable. _Silly me for thinking otherwise. I didn't know that cursing like a sailor every time you missed a target was so polite." She mentally counted down in her head. _3, 2, 1…_

"Hey, I didn't miss by that much!" shouted Kyouko as she wheeled around, pointing a finger at Mami. The can of spray rattled on the edge of the tub before tumbling inside with a loud clatter.

"… Miss by that much 28 times you mean." Mami grinned pleasantly, not fazed by Kyouko's finger in the least.

"It wasn't 28 times! It was 20!"

"So you're agreeing with me then that you missed your targets." Mami tapped a finger against her chin and smiled softly.

"Ye—no! No I'm not!" Kyouko sputtered, realizing that Mami had intentionally tricked her on purpose.

"I tried to tell you that learning to use a rifle would take more than just an afternoon, but you didn't listen to me. You wanted to keep trying until you hit the target." She shrugged calmly, still smiling.

"I would have too if you hadn't stopped everything," accused Kyouko.

"I didn't stop everything. You insisted on fighting each other, claiming that the targets didn't count as a real battle. I went along with your silly game."

"It wasn't silly!" protested Kyouko, placing her hands on her hips as she stared Mami down.

"It was, and then it had to be stopped before it got out of control."

"You only did it because I was making a comeback."

"Kyouko, we were wasting energy, and you were out of breath. It was time to put a stop to the fighting, even if it was only to settle a bet. You couldn't hit the target, so you wanted to fight me instead and then make a bet on top of it." Mami sighed and shook her head. If she wasn't careful, she knew things could easily get out of control. There was a fine line between teasing and fighting and she knew she was about ready to cross it.

"So?"

That was the final straw. Mami knew the teasing had to end and fast. "This is crazy. I'm not fighting with you about this. I only had you clean the bathroom because I had hoped you would see how silly it was. I suppose not." Mami turned around, headed for the door. With any luck, Kyouko would give up and finish her task. Then they could sit and share some cake.

"Where are you going?"

"To go make tea. Or in your words 'stuff my head full of tea so I bloat up and roll away'." She waved as she disappeared from sight. The words had been out of her mouth before she realized what she had probably done. Line crossed or not, now she would have to deal with the consequences.

"Damnit, Mami!" shouted Kyouko. "Get back here!" She waited a few moments, listening for footsteps, but heard nothing. She tossed the rag into the tub with the cleaner. "I mean it!" Slowly but surely, she got her request.

"Yes, Kyouko?" asked Mami, peeking her head around the door frame.

Kyouko marched up to her, anger easily readable on her face. Mami didn't budge from her spot, waiting to see Kyouko's intentions. She thought Kyouko might continue her ranting, finding it easier to do so face to face.

Instead, Kyouko grabbed the collar of Mami's shirt and pulled the older girl to her. She kissed her hard, not letting up until Mami relented and gave into the kiss. She then let go, and turned back to her task, picking up the cleaner and rag from inside the tub as though nothing had happened. She even whistled lightly.

"…What was that?" asked Mami softly.

Kyouko glanced back at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "The loser still winning."


End file.
